


你就管自己好了，管别人干什么，人家怎么样关你什么事？

by Valinia



Category: OOC - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valinia/pseuds/Valinia





	你就管自己好了，管别人干什么，人家怎么样关你什么事？

我写的文经常玷污一个我喜欢的人，有的时候我自己也会觉得自己写的垃圾，但是没办法，我就只有写这个才有感觉。

幸好我比较了解自己，如果是别人写出这种我会觉得她脑子有病，玷污了我心中的白莲花。

白莲花就是不让玷污的。

比如说吧，我就只写巍巍是被赵云澜弄得下不了床，这是他们夫妻之间的依赖和情趣，我还是能接受的，但是我不能接受巍巍被别人犯罪。

我也不能接受巍巍和别人组cp，除非是我能接受的，比如罗浮生，或者合我的情合我的理的。如果非要这样，那我就只能不看了。但是如果是犯罪，我会骂死那个作者。

作为读者我是这样想的。作者不应该产出读者喜欢的东西吗？作者不应该爱他写的人物吗？他笔下的人怎么那么扭曲，还顶着我喜欢的人的脸或者名字？

但是作为作者，我发现我控制不了自己。如果我 写小甜文，我没有那方面的感受，写不出来。

如果让我写因为误会产生的虐文，我觉得一切因为误会产生的矛盾都是可以立即解决的，我只关注永恒的矛盾。那种你不说我不说，因为我爱你所以我不说你爱我所以你也不解释然而最终皆大欢喜的矛盾，我觉得有些烦。你既然觉得不说必要，就别再安排什么真相大白的意外，都是假的。你的苦，就是你的苦，没得说。

我也不喜欢因为一个受，比如公子景，他为了一个人做什么都是对的，因为他和主角就是官配，所以他做什么都行，都应该被理解，作者努力圆读者的梦。比如因为他太需要光，所以他就把曹光24小时监视。读者可以在下面说啊啊啊曹光大猪蹄子，但是作者很清楚，一切都合情合理，曹光忘记了公子景，公子景在曹光认为他是个陌生人的时候越界，就是要被讨厌。而公子景越界是因为他对曹光的爱太无以复加，他又太不懂得掩抑自己的情感，毕竟是第一次，他只想义无反顾。

因为我写文从来不是为了满足自己的什么恶趣味随便写写或者别人而写，我是在创造一个世界。一个尽量鲜活的世界，感情越饱满，那个世界就越鲜活，可以留存得越久。这个世界是我的，因为我是个孤独的人，需要为以后什么都写不出来精神空虚又读不懂别人书的自己准备一点养老用的东西。

我的文就是给自己写的。里面每一个人都是我。

我写的沈巍不是白莲花，不是忍辱负重。说实话，我不会让我的沈巍忍辱负重的，因为我觉得，你忍辱负重是为了别人，那你就一句话都不要说。但是显然，沈巍的忍辱负重是来赚读者对赵云澜的骂和眼泪的，最后赵云澜总是后悔自己怎么那么亏待他，然后沈巍笑着说为了你一切都值得。

沈巍，如果真是这样，希望你不要让你的赵云澜那么担心，明明知道最后一切都会败露，你做这么多不觉得浪费生命吗？

还是觉得被赵云澜知道了，自己就越能抓住他的心？

这种涉及夫妻之间的小情趣我觉得纯属他们两个人的事情，我个人不喜欢这种东西，也不屑写这种伤害自己来让别人喜欢你的小情趣。太卑微了不是吗？

当然你也可以说这是沈巍的性格特色，那么他这种性格特色我不喜欢。

我知道什么叫忍辱负重，永远不会有结果的。为什么要欺骗自己呢，谁不是个俗人呢？什么叫忍辱？不都是为了自己吗？

我的沈巍如果要负重是为了他自己。他想让大封变成净土，他不想再杀死那么多的同族，所以他就牺牲了自己。他为了大封牺牲，然后大封变成了净土，这是我让他有的牺牲。这种牺牲方式带上了我的个人特色，或者换句话，我的无耻，沈巍被我变成了一个这样狭隘的人。不，不是沈巍，是我写的，退一步，OOC产物。随便你们怎么说。这个OOC产物是我的根。

我不喜欢后悔，所以写容易让我自己后悔的人我会觉得浪费时间。而且幸好同人文不需要百分之百贴合，我的沈巍他只有我欣赏的几个特质。一是他愿意为了爱情守贞，这说明了他灵魂的纯洁和固执。二是，剧里的沈巍，他说没有抛下弟弟，这是他的善良——虽然有些人并不觉得这有什么——他从来不想把谁当成坏人。

赵云澜，我觉得他很温柔，对沈巍尤其温柔。就是这样，我喜欢他的温柔。

至于他那些能力，酷炫的东西，我并不觉得有什么，关注点不一样，这无可厚非。

我的沈巍只为他想要牺牲的牺牲，绝对不会为了任何一个别人牺牲。

因为为了一个人牺牲是世界上最不可靠的事，除非只是一瞬，除非你爱他。

如果是万年，那么，太长了。而且，虽然他斩魂使的责任是昆仑给他的，他自己也不是很想卸下来吧，既然如此，充实的一万年说是为了昆仑，太矫情了。说他寻了他一万年。一万年里他喜欢着别人，自己也能够喜欢着他，这难道不是一种幸运吗？非要把东西毁掉，一定要昆仑喜欢自己，做不可能的事这样才能补偿自己吗？

这对昆仑并不公平。

他最后和昆仑在一起，是因为知道自己要死了。就算是这样，他也是煎熬的，他说自己不应该和昆仑在一起，可是还是总是出现在他面前，他想隐瞒完全可以隐瞒的，可是他忍不住。

看，他也不是忍辱负重到底的。他一知道自己可能再也见不到昆仑了，就一定要一个结果。

其实我觉得可以有结果的事并不算什么。昆仑一直在他的眼皮底子下，一切都是可控的。难的是不可控的。

事情不可控的时候，你还会忍辱负重吗？这个时候你忍辱负重只会为了可控的东西。

为了自己的东西。比如理想，别人怎么说，你都不动摇。

为了爱情？你怎么确定他一直爱你呢，他也有不爱你的自由，而你无能为力。你唯一确定的是你爱他，从此就负重万年。都是你的选择，你不要后悔，也不要想着你可以破例，因为事情不会因为谁而改变，它很冷静，它的眼睛里只有人物情节和环境。然后人物被自己推着走，在一连串的外力下他永远都会做对自己来说最好的选择。你可以说环境可恶，但是如果你开始说一个人物可怜，你真的开始同情他了。但是作为一个人，你自己做决定的时候难道是为了日后别人说你可怜吗？别人说你可怜你也不再乎，你就是为了自己罢了，也无所谓可怜，只能说当时艰难罢了。

设想一下如果赵云澜不爱沈巍，那么沈巍最后怎么办？一定是十分痛苦的，不过没关系，因为他对他的爱是问心无愧的。他会痛苦命运的无情，但不会痛苦自己的选择。

我从来不会让我的角色等着别人哭别人对他有多惨，因为想着别人对你有多惨，那太可笑了，你完全可以控制别人对你有多惨，而且你只要足够倒霉，你可以惨到任何一个程度。

你每天关注别人把你怎么了，你为了别人做了什么，无效的东西我轻轻拂去。

悲剧就是把可能发生的事都发生，没有巧合来搭救，那一刻大家都忍不住了，于是悲剧就发生了。

悲剧常常蕴含着巨大的逻辑。它是无法控制的，滚滚向前的。没有人能阻止它，因为它完全就是不合理的全部解放。

沈巍他是一个天真的人，天真到会喜欢一个人喜欢得这么深。他不变，被伤害或者别的什么，都是不变的。

赵云澜是一个勇敢的人，勇敢到喜欢什么人就去喜欢了，永远都会喜欢自己喜欢的人，没有什么鸡毛蒜皮来打扰哦。

赵云澜可以不喜欢沈巍，但是沈巍会心痛。他会把赵云澜放在心里，但是绝对不会把为了他守身如玉当成必须的。你想想吧，如果没有上帝告诉你你终将和他在一起，你会因为什么爱他一万年。

因为他是白月光，但是自己的心还是会干涸的，需要一些人来补充。

当然了，也可以完美主义如沈巍，比不上昆仑的就不爱。

太痛苦了，这种感情。不过曾见昆仑，又如何不算幸运呢？

那么在见不到昆仑的时候，一直痛苦纯洁地爱着一个人，其实有些自我陶醉了。

如果是我的沈巍的话，就会安慰自己说，至少他看到了昆仑呀。

或者这些人都不是昆仑，昆仑走了但是昆仑在自己心里。

但是这些人肯定都有或多或少像昆仑的，沈巍就一次次陷入情网一次次把自己的心凌迟，不过甘之如饴。

然后呢，在最后这种情感爆发到了一个点，自己要死了，和昆仑相爱这起罪过，他就犯下了。其实赵云澜和前几十世的昆仑，并没有什么不同，只是转世罢了。

不过沈巍实在太爱他们了，所以，没有什么不同。这一刻他为自己犯下了罪。

犯罪果然要么是控制不住被压抑的欲望，要么是为了自己认为非做不可的理想，比如那些恐怖分子。你怎么知道他们不是虔诚地为了自己的理想呢？炸死了人，你恨他们。不过你是代表自己这些可能被炸死的人恨他们。他们为了自己的祖国或者自己没有实现的权利炸你们。

而按照规则来富强，这个规则是富强的国家制定的，规则里总有弱势者，有些人想改变规则罢了。

只不过他们通过炸来改变规则太幼稚了，我们就毫不在意地让他们炸，让我们痛恨。因为通过炸来改变规则的想法太原始了，我们不会承认的。更高级的规则也许还行。

就是这样。

我就是这么一个什么都为了自己的自私的人。我笔下的人同我一样自私。甚至比我还自私。因为在那个世界里，他们的自私都是不会被阻挡的。

我就是想看自私产生的结果有多刺激，多真实，多惨烈。

我就是不喜欢“忍辱”负重，不喜欢忍着，忍你就忍吧，你哭什么呢。

赵云澜不会因为你喜欢他一万年喜欢你的，他是个人，他喜欢你因为你很好啊。

人永远不能欺骗自己的心，如果开始欺骗，那他就没有了心。没有心的人是我不屑写的。这就好像没有生命的人一样，残存的心会偶尔出来一下，其他时候被命运或是依照各种偏见向前，人的存活率微乎其微。你可以想象一张纸，风可以把它吹到任何地方，都是他该承受的，他只能笑着活下去。

可是对于一颗星星来说，就算变成石头，它都记得要按照自己的心意住在那儿，有三六九等，最上面是云，最下面是土。它不喜欢土，但它永远无法从土上离开。

可以决定自己做什么并为自己负责的人是自由的，不过他人和命运有时会让他无法承受。

撕裂一个快乐的人，多美啊，他的 一切，都是必然的，不是因为他自己，是因为本来就是这样。

而他能做的，只有在一波之后收拾行囊，想着下一步。

但他永远不会放弃给自己一些美和一朵花，然后被撕裂。

每撕裂一次，就放下了一些东西，就发现自己其实没有那么在乎他们。

但是这种逃避也不是总是有效，一旦你开始关注自己的痛苦，就会发现痛苦源源不断。这个世界总是残缺的，你总是流着血，只不过有些血你看得见，有些血你看不见。

人是按照偏见生活的，如果看清全貌，如何在自相矛盾的立场里做出选择？

我的偏见就是，遇到我无法忍受的就什么都不管。

因为我无法理解的东西，对于别人来说是多么重要啊，不重要的为什么要出现在那儿呢。

别人重要的东西，我因为讨厌而毁掉，我想不出这是为什么，我认为这是对别人的不尊重。这个偏见产生的原因是，我经常被人讨厌，甚至我认为不被人讨厌就说明我失去了一些特质，必须让人讨厌我才觉得舒服。比如总是咄咄逼人，总是把别人不愿看的东西写出来，说出那些永远不会被说出口的东西。

我觉得创造出这个世界上没有的东西是多好的事啊。

所以我愿意去绕过别人。不过很显然，这个是需要成本的。

对于不经常被人讨厌的人，他就是一个在这方面没有什么特别感触的人，他也没有觉得这件事很重要，但是这个他认为不重要的事让他讨厌，还被别人紧紧握在手里，一副要和他拼命的样子，显得可笑又可怜。他想把那个人解救出来，不过很显然，那个人不仅没有这么做，还狠狠咬了他一口，让他感觉受到了冒犯。

于是他就像一个驯兽师一样。但是既然这件事他不是很在乎，他不会花很多时间在这件事上的。这就是说，其实他和我隔了一万光年，我甚至这辈子都不会碰到他，但是我们突然相交了，然后发生了一起冲突，又因为这起冲突对他不重要，不会持续很久。

但是我害怕的是一起一起的冲突。

我知道会被人说有被迫害妄想症。因为你们的伤害我实在无法忽视，又常常猝不及防。

你们如果讨厌一个人，可以不被他知道。但是你们既然让他知道了，我不明白这是为了什么，为了表示你们什么，还是为了表示我什么。

为了表示你们的愤怒，像吃了一块牛排一样按部就班的愤怒，因为一个点可以立即触发又因为你们和其他人观点相同可以肆无忌惮地伤害那个观点不同的人。 

这不能不说是一种暴力。虽然如此，这种暴力比比皆是。因为我们都有偏见，并且根据偏见划分出了爱和恨的对象。

既然如此，我为了他们而伤心实在有些无趣。他们因为被我伤了心，现在要来伤我的心，或者说，做出一些觉得伤了我的心他们就会舒服的事，我觉得无可厚非。

因为无法避免自己伤害别人的时候，要求别人别伤害你实在说不过去。

而且也不是什么实质性的伤害，我也不需要去医院。

我就只是呆在这儿，看着那些人。然后开始思索我们究竟有什么不同。

不过其实，当我在这里写的时候，我是在哭诉的，好像这样他们就会改变一样。不过他们改变或者不改变其实不是一蹴而就的事，他们必须要改变吗？也不需要，每一个人都有自己的偏见。在各种地方有或深或浅的理解和偏见。

那么我可以用我的偏见说明 他们愚蠢和狭隘吗？完全没问题。但是说了之后呢，我停在愚蠢和狭隘的哪一层我自己知道吗？

我并不知道。而且，在某个方面，伤害了他们的我，可以是自私和狭隘的最底层。

这类似于一个球，你以为的高处可以是低处，类似南极在我们的脚下。但是，大家都站在地面上。

所以无可厚非。都是畜生，那么，我不必管突然过来的横冲直撞。我只是在自己要冲撞之前迂腐地善良一下。

就好像我删了别人的评论，因为她实在太烦。你理她吧，她说你事儿多。我觉得事儿多这句话不太好，所以我删了。对，在我的世界里我是绝对专制的。

然后她说我是白莲花吧，我觉得这可以成为她烦的罪证，也就是终于可以让我对她动手的罪证，所以我留下了，并且口出恶言“你真的很烦”

好的。然后呢，我在自己的世界里毁灭一切，有些人有毁灭的需要，就来看了，有些人有理想的需要，就来骂我毁了他们的白莲花，要我一定要把沈巍写得像个忍辱负重之后被欺负或者就是一个很好很好的人呀。

让大家想，真是绝美呢。

那么美，然后赵云澜都接住了，那一刻，沈巍如同一个天使，光芒照耀了全世界。

然而，我的沈巍还在被QJ，为了一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事纠结，境界太差。

不过，没办法，我目前就停留在这个层面，还没有跳脱个人。因为还没有我想要奉献的集体呢。

热度，我觉得有一个人理解我，我就越有用。我的世界就越被人认可。

另外，读者的世界和作者的世界很明显不是同一个世界。多元化的理解可以扩充作品的内涵。

幼稚的见解，因为都是站在我现在的知识见解写的。幼稚之所以被称为幼稚，是因为有一些推测在成熟的人看来是完全不需要纠结的问题。

但是谁都幼稚吧，在更成熟的人面前。

如果你无法忍受，你就只能承认人有时候是不能被尊重和理解的，就是他XX的时候（XX可以填充任何词）

其实我说的东西非常浅显。因为这在很多人 看来是显而易见的道理——你如何别人如何都是独立的，不要互相打扰即可。

不要在别人的世界里探头探脑之后跑来跑去。

因为越是独立的生命越是有你无法接受的东西，不要大惊小怪。

如果你总是生活在温水里，为了不曾见过不能承受的美而感到难受妄图毁掉，那么，对于美的主人，如果他在意，他会和你拼命的。

你也不能因为有些人不在意就说你凭什么要在意，我凭什么不能在意呢？

而且，我现在插入一个偏见，美真是令人沉醉，变态到极致就是美到极致。

那种张力，请你想像一下那种张力，如张开到极致的血肉，崩断了。

每一寸都是美的。

如果一篇文章如此，那么它的每一寸都是活的，你不会为了高潮跳过开头。如果有这种文章，我并不愿意写这种文章。因为读者的匆匆一瞬，对于作者来说都不可能是匆匆一瞬。每一个字都是他自己打出来的，不是凭空出现的。

逻辑都是通顺的，不然他如何写下去？

情感都是交融的，不然他自己都无聊。

所以一些车的确是可以略过的。

我只是在下面想，如果有一辆车 ，可惜感情没有达到开车的程度，开车就像做假药。

于是对于保守的人，强奸就是绽放。

或者羞耻性爱，突破的是枷锁。

绽放的是人性之美。

不要脸的说一句，我喜欢背德的爱和交欢。那些纯粹因为讨厌性爱而“放不下”的人，强奸和欺负他们有什么意思呢？当然对于有些人这是一个永恒的主题，撕开一个美人的贞洁，永远让他们兴奋。可是对于我，我撕开的是他的道德感，束缚他的一切统统冲破。

不要脸地说，我喜欢海妖，妖精永远单纯地说“想要”，陪你向未知永远地划去。他们害怕的是未知，不是那些什么道德。

然后，我不要脸地说。我知道我现在名声很差了（当然你也可以说你这种人算什么，谁要看你），不过名声差的人说些话总是要注意。

以一个不带任何被骂色彩的人，我单纯地说一句，有一些大大的文写得实在是美。

那种无助和脆弱，那种冲破一切的快乐和沉沦，不是我等所能匹及。

要达到这种形式的美，我现在只收集了两个。一个是苦守丈夫被他人采得的娇花，一个是总是被觊觎然后毫不在意地被玷染的母亲。

说实话，我看着他们自称脏，心里是没什么感觉的。

我甚至在想，创造出如此之美，给人如此之感动的人，只能在偏见的谩骂下无知地说自己脏，说自己是恶趣味希望有些人看到自骂可以手下留情，我想保护他们，但是我甚至不能保护自己。以为世界并不是我的，我也不是世界的主人。

我真的，按照我的偏见，我希望这里只留下这些人，那些贴合人物的日常文。至于那些用他们的名字来建功立业舌战群儒和人斗智斗勇的文，太复杂了，我不看。

对于我，这些扰乱视听的阴谋诡计都是肮脏的，做作的，矫情的。我厌恶一切自以为是的聪明。

但是，对于有些人，你做的每一件事都可以被理解为自以为是。

不过我为什么要好心地每一次都设想到别人的想法以至于让被我猜到心思的人恼羞成怒地说我有被迫害妄想症呢？我就是习惯性想想这样会不会对他们产生伤害。

不过为了既定的事实争吵不是很可笑吗？我们都知道不可能改变对方，但是我们在不了解对方世界的情况下妄图改变“修正”别人的世界。

活着的世界不需要修正。

但是攻击你，难道你不想毁掉他们？

这又让我想起一个问题。如果有一群猩猩，喜欢吃人脑，妄图和人住在同一个星球和平共处。他们的领袖说他们会改正，但是他们又经常出来吃人，怎么办？

他们的领袖一定会要么让他们学会不吃人肉，要么就干脆把吃人肉变成合法的，把我们变成他们的牲畜。而我们呢，可能会把他们赶尽杀绝。

站在第三方的立场，谁不无辜？

但是大家产生了冲突。

当然，如果你觉得活着不重要，猩猩重要，你可以让自己被吃掉，这是一种选择，你保存了你的善良。

也有人，开始吃猩猩肉了。

还有人，不到万不得已根本不做选择，只是沉浸在自己的世界里，然后假装毫不知情，直到事情符合让他们行动的逻辑。他们实在不想伤害谁。

不过实话说，你认为的伤害真的有那么大吗？其实伤害一个人没什么，大大小小的伤害里我走得更远更畅快了。

唯一会让我犹豫的就是我爱的人，但是假使他已经要我在自己和他之间做出个选择了，那么我会选择我，然后毁掉或者离开他。

因为如果我选择他要我成为的样子，我就不是我。如果他爱我，他不会爱上被切割的我的。

除非他只是想占有我，而显然我并不把自己当成是个货品。

至于我离开他为什么要毁掉他，因为他在那一刻毁掉了我，所有和他有关的东西在他准备威胁我的时候都成了最可恶的累赘，而他是这些恶存在的最大的最明显的证据。

当然，毁掉他这个世界会变得干净。

但是，毁掉我，他的世界会变得干净。

而且，我们都不想被毁掉。于是我们各自离开，然后自觉不再进入对方的世界。这就是最初产生的规则。为了对方和与自己牵扯的利益选择妥协。

就算想毁掉你，可是还是笑着和你问好，再见。

另外，人是活动的，那么人就可以离开别人的世界，人可以选择成为任何一个什么，只要他想。

所以，你只是离开了一台活动的机器，同样的，这台活动的机器也离开了你。

相安无事，不用担心会反咬你一口。

最担心的是你碰到了随心所欲的人，他们最关心自己，压根不会为了别人着想。他们唯一的善良就是沉浸在自己的世界里，清楚地明白自己除了自己，改变不了任何人。他们无法和你构成任何契约，因为他们无法为了别人妥协。

他们该是什么样就是什么样。

其实，为什么总是要挑起战争呢？有时候是你的眼睛看得太多。

你改造人的时候有想过他不愿意被改造吗？你为了你的利益和你身后的支持者凌迟和切割他的心，施加外力。

好的，这是很多人的做法。

不过并不是我的做法，因为我不想代表任何人去做事，我只代表自己，然后我发现我什么都做不了。

我只能为了别人做事，如果为了自己，我会因为预感到结果永远不会产生而抓狂。

我为了以后的自己养老，准备下这些新鲜的文章。

我为了以后的自己养老，努力维护那些我认为好的人。

我为了自己不后悔，努力地保护自己。

这些现在的声嘶力竭，不做也似乎没什么，因为对于他们这实在只是一条狗的吠叫，他们只希望踢了一条狗之后狗会乖乖的，不在他们的地盘上拉屎，并且不自以为是地以为那是狗的地盘。然而狗除非腾空，他总有自己的一块地盘。

但是人认为所有的地盘都是他的。

而我只是为了抢占一个地盘，就在此声嘶力竭。人的尊严不是最基本的吗？

不过，有些人总是不够宽容和善良。或者这么说吧。谁规定一定要对人善良了，他们对自己思想里那个忍辱负重的沈巍善良，所以对他们看不惯的和他们描写的沈巍不一样的我，并不善良。

那么，我只能说偏见不同。毕竟不同的人眼中重要的东西不一样，我只想说在我这里，不尊重人的人让我窒息。

显然，在他们的世界里，沈巍只有一张脸，或者更美的脸，让沈巍出现不同的他们无法接受的脸的人，是他们需要解决的。

为什么会出现这种情况呢？这个就要说到人为什么会交流思想。

思想是由人产生的，不同的人产生不同的思想，同时思想会影响人的活动。

于是思想因此产生了重要性。有一些人认为喜欢写强奸的人喜欢强奸别人，可能正是因为这样。不过我认为这是一种幼稚的表现。因为很显然，由于体会过强奸的激烈，我不需要通过强奸别人获得快感。而且，在文里发生的事，就一定会在现实中发生，也不确定，除非有人喜欢模仿。而且，我们都知道，文学中的人物带有象征性，他不是一个确定的人。它表达一种感情，强奸只是一种表达情感的媒介，因为人描写的，总是现实里有的东西。我认为作者应该努力创造一个活着的世界，即带着自己感情的世界。越鲜活越有读者喜欢看。如果虚假逻辑不通，那么，这个世界实在不能和文学搭边，只是一堆字罢了。

为了表达鲜活，需要一些媒介去释放，现实里不能做的，文学的世界里可以尽情做，这里就是想象的天堂。

人的思想如果都需要和行动保持一致，世界多么无聊和单调。

而且，人的尊严又在哪里，人应该做自己的主人，而不是做别人的仆人。

所以，那些钳制思想的人多么可恶。

另外，我也发现，钳制思想会让人变得平庸。因为一棵树长成之前，你永远不知道你剪落的枝条以后会多美多粗壮。不是修建，而是由于恐惧和厌恶，看到它就把它剪掉。

我也看到了，那些我们禁忌的东西，在那些自由的世界里多美，多浪漫。

提到性开放，我们怕一个少女失贞。但是一个有标价的东西，除了货品还有什么？人有标价吗？人是世界的主人，人永远有权利决定自己，价格是别人给他标上去的。

一个美丽的人永远不害怕有人不喜欢他。甚至他都不用关注这一点，他自己已经为那无数可以获取的美而陶醉。

而一个被禁锢的人，被教导何为美的人，被塑造的人，他只能恐惧地被评判并且时时刻刻修剪自己——首先，这是他唯一知道的美的样子，其次，不这么做，他就没有了确定的美的肯定，他就认定自己是丑的，而人厌恶丑。

人喜欢的是美，这是毋庸置疑的，没有人会因为一个人丑而爱上他。这里的丑不是相貌，而是一种抽象的概念，一种不会让你爱上的，平庸的，甚至让你厌恶的东西。

所以，需要时时刻刻修剪自己的人，多可怜啊。而产生了这种道德感，要去修剪别人的人，多野蛮啊！

虽然会产生这种冲动，不过我慢慢知道我的世界多狭小，面前的世界多广阔，而我忙着厌恶的，甚至还没有一滴水那么多。

而我的世界，就被我禁锢在这一滴水里了


End file.
